halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halo: Elysium
May I ask what is unrealistic about my idea? I don't see anything particularly wrong with it, but hey, I can't speak for everyone. If someone could point me in the right direction I would be deeply thankful. - Ryahn I assume the SPARTAN-IIIs mentioned in this are supposed by gamme company? If so, they were only 330 strong, so all your SPARTANS have indentifying numbers that are too high. Also they were named SPARTAN-GXXX and so on. Also, why would they put what is essentially a child in stealth armour in charge of a group of Marines? The IIIs were only at the low ranks of Private and they were deployed in teams of five, it makes no sense for one, single inexperienced sniper to go take command of a group of more experienced soldiers and lead them. Also during the battle of new mombasa the SPARTAN-IIIs had just been deployed, they wouldn't of had the time to get to earth and engage the enemy by the time of Halo 2. or indeed Halo 3. Now with this 'Elysium' why would they take one of the strongest ships defending earth and take it out system, its humanities last stand, why are they going to flee with one of their most powerful vessels? Also, I don't think even the Precursors have the power to create structures to transport ships instantly to another universe, they only had the power to travel intergalactically, and it seems odd that the Forerunner and everybody else to follow would of missed out this giant universe transporting station? Man, I had no idea I was that far off from the established canon. My apologies, I'm not as up-to-date as I thought when it comes to the Halo universe. I had always been under the impression that the SPARTAN IIIs were essentially the same as SPARTAN IIs when it came to age, rank, introduction, numbers, etc. I had no idea they were that low on the totem pole. Perhaps a unit of ODSTs would be more appropriate? As for the Elysium itself, the idea I had going through my head at the time was that Earth's fleet was being spread relatively thin, so it would make sense to preserve one of its most powerful vessels by getting it away from the battle, or at least allowing it crew time to recouperate before jumping back into the fight. I guess that's not exactly the wisest of moves. Also, as before, my knowledge of the established Halo canon is off; I wasn't aware that the battle of Earth was the end-all-be-all battle of the war. I figured that, since the Precursors were considered transsentient, such a technology wouldn't be far beyond their capabilities. At the same times, I must have used the wrong word. It's really not supposed to be another universe. You know how human and Covenant ships are able to enter slipspace? The same principle applies here. When you enter this structure, it's similar to entering slipspace. I hope I've managed to answer at least one of your questions. I'm not exactly a professional at this. I would gladly revise this if necessary. ~ Ryahn This is looking good. I'm guessing you've changed it since I can't see any reference to the Precursors now, but yeah so far it's great. The survivor horror atmosphere would be great as a lone soldier on an entire ship full of the flood. The only suggestion I have, and since your not finished I don't know if you've thought of it already, is to have the ship become more and more "infected" as the game goes on. Good luck Sonofanarchy 08:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC)